El arcoiris sagrado
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: En un día cualquiera, Ana descubre la belleza más grande que puede existir en este mundo


Ella no podía creer el bello paisaje que se extendía ante sus dulces e inocentes ojos. Era un bosque dorado como el oro, lleno de flores extrañas y animales exóticos. Era un bosque a las afueras de su amada Ámsterdam y siempre iba a este lugar con su novio Peter a disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la hermosura de la naturaleza. Ana se sentía libre en la naturaleza, como si hubiera roto todas esas cadenas que la oprimían constantemente y no la dejaban ser libre y ser ella misma. Solamente con Peter a solas podía ser realmente autentica, en vez de fingir ser otra persona más chistosa y coqueta.

El sonido del rio y de los pájaros cantando relajo su mente y sintió como su cabeza flotaba a la par del agua. Peter abrazo a Ana, y se quedaron así por un largo tiempo: sentados cerca del rio, con ella poniendo su cabeza en su pecho. Y cuando se quedaron dormidos, un arcoíris luminoso apareció en el horizonte dándole al bosque un ambiente puro y celestial…

La luz del arcoíris pego directamente en la cara de Ana, quien se despertó de golpe y le dijo a su novio:

- Parece el paraíso Peter, es hermoso…tendríamos que ir todos los días al bosque

- Lo sé Ana, lo sé…pero ya sabes cómo son nuestros padres. Solo nos dejan salir los fines de semana…

Ana suspiro. Estaba harta de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre, ya que ejercían demasiado control sobre ella y eso no le gustaba nada. Eran tan sobreprotectores en ocasiones y eso la enfermaba…

- Relájate Ana, ahora estás conmigo…nada más importa

- Tienes razón Peter…te amo mucho

- Yo también hermosa

Se dieron un dulce beso en los labios, mientras el viento empezaba a ser cada vez más fuerte. A Ana le fascinaba el viento, ya que le daba una sensación inigualable de libertad que no se podía comparar con nada más en el mundo

- Hace calor, ¡vamos al agua! – Dijo Ana entusiasmada, y se tiro al rio alegremente

- Jajaja, tu sí que estás loca…

- ¡Metete de una vez! ¡Vamos!

Peter se metió al agua con ella y empezaron a hacer una guerra de agua, tirándose agua los unos a los otros a ver quién era el más fuerte. La estaban pasando genial, hasta que de improvisto se encontraron con una figura alada en las afueras…un unicornio

- ¡Peter! ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? Eso es un unicornio!

Ana siempre estuvo fascinada con los unicornios, y se decía que solo lo más puros de corazón podían verlos, y solo los más puros entre los más puros podían llegar a tocarlos y hablar con ellos. Ana se acercó lentamente al unicornio, sin intención de espantarlo. Pero el animal se alejó rápidamente, evidentemente asustado

- ¡Nooo! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te voy a hacer daño!

Pero el unicornio ya se había ido…

- No te preocupes Ana, ya volverá…

Pero la joven pelinegra tenía la extraña intuición que no lo volvería a ver y salió a toda velocidad a buscarlo, internándose más en el bosque

- ¡No vayas a buscarlo Ana! ¡Es peligroso!

- ¡Ven conmigo Peter! No va a pasar nada…

Ana se fue internando más y más en el bosque, viendo que todo el paisaje se volvía mucho más surrealista a medida que se iba internando más en el lugar…flores multicolores, animales gigantes, pasto de color naranja, cielo de color violenta, aguas de color amarillo….Ana se estaba quedando más fascinada por el bosque…nunca sus inocentes ojos habían visto tanta hermosura junta

Mientras tanto, Peter estaba muy asustado porque Ana se había perdido, y se fue corriendo desesperadamente a la casa de ella para avisarles a sus padres que su hija se perdió en el bosque…

- ¿Necesita algo de ayuda, señorita? – Le preguntó un elegante perro con sombrero y binoculares

Ana casi se cae de la impresión… ¿Qué clase de bosque era este?

- mmmm si…estaba buscando a un hermoso unicornio ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentra?

El perro se rio de forma arrogante (su risa era algo parecido a un ladrido) y dijo:

- ¡Los unicornios no existen! ¿Qué te fumaste?

Ana se enojo

- ¡Bueno, los perros que hablan tampoco existen, y sin embargo tú existes! Así que no me puedes decir nada…creo que sabes a donde se fue el unicornio, pero no me quieres decir…

El perro cambio su semblante arrogante a uno de preocupación y resignación

- No te recomiendo que sigas buscándolo. Te lo dije por tu bien…emm mira, resulta que todos los unicornios siempre se van a los arcoíris sagrados, y los humanos como tú que los pueden ver y tocar se quedan tan fascinados con el bosque y los unicornios que no se van nunca más de aquí. Ósea, se quedan atrapados para siempre en este lugar…y si sé hablar es porque antes era un humano al igual que tú, pero no me preguntes como llegue a ser un perro porque no te voy a contestar. No tengo tanta confianza contigo

Ana se quedó estupefacta, pero alcanzo a decirle al perro lo que ella pensaba

- Lo lamento mucho…de verdad te lo digo, pero no voy a abandonar a mis amigos, a mi familia y a mi novio solo por unos unicornios

- No subestimes el poder de este bosque, niñita…no cometas el mismo error que yo – Dijo el perro antes de desaparecer

- Todo esto debe ser una alucinación – Pensó Ana impactada

Siguió caminando, y a medida que avanzaba hacia los arcoíris que estaban en el centro del bosque, el paisaje se volvía más y más surrealista, hasta que llegaba a un punto donde no sabía hasta donde estaba yendo y no sabía cómo volver a su casa. Definitivamente estaba perdida, y además estaba oscureciendo y no quería volver de noche a su casa, porque decían que a la noche los nazis aprovechaban para robarle a cualquier judío solitario que camine por la calle, y más si es una chica indefensa como ella. Preocupada, ya estaba deseando volver a su casa, pero al ver que estaba muy cerca de los arcoíris decidió hacer un último esfuerzo por el unicornio

Y mientras tanto, los padres de Ana y Peter, desesperados, estaban llamando a los gritos a Ana en el bosque, pero ella no podía escucharlos porque ya estaba demasiado lejos.

- ¡Es mi culpa! Si no la hubiera dejado que se vaya…nada de esto hubiera pasado ¡perdón! – Dijo Peter con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía demasiado culpable, porque si le pasaba algo a Ana iba a ser su culpa…o por lo menos eso es lo que él creía

- No Peter, no es tu culpa que Ana sea demasiado impulsiva. Hiciste bien en avisarnos a tiempo – Dijo Otto transmitiéndole tranquilidad, sin embargo el en el fondo también estaba muy nervioso, pero trataba de disimularlo y mantener la calma

- Ven nena, acércate…no te haré daño. Quédate tranquila que los unicornios no muerden – Le dijo el unicornio a Ana con una voz suave y dulce

- No sabía que los unicornios también sabían hablar…que raro que es todo esto

- ¿Ya te encontraste con el perro resentido no? – Le dijo el unicornio a Ana

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, y asintió levemente

- ¡Já! No le hagas caso…esta resentido porque tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con una bruja mientras me estaba buscando, y ahora le echa toda la culpa a los unicornios…realmente me equivoque en mostrarme a él, porque no tiene el corazón puro que nosotros buscamos. Pero tú eres especial, nena. Tú si tienes un alma pura, el alma más pura que haya visitado nunca el arcoíris sagrado. Tú puedes ver cosas que otros no pueden ver, y tú eres una de las pocas privilegiadas que puedes usarnos como mascotas, ya que los corazones más nobles pueden usarnos.

- Me encantaría que seas mi mascota, eres tan lindo – Dijo Ana dulcemente. Los unicornios eran una de sus debilidades

- Y otra cosa más interesante tengo que decirte…sé que me comprenderás porque tienes una mente abierta. ¿Tú sabes porque hay un arcoíris sagrado en la tierra? ¿Y por qué hay animales del paraíso en este mundo?

Ana negó con la cabeza, y le pidió que le cuente por qué, con muchísima curiosidad.

- Porque las personas con el corazón más puro de este planeta, consideramos que no merecen estar en un mundo rodeado de maldad, avaricia, lujuria, ambición, egoísmo….y los enviamos a otro mundo que es exactamente lo contrario a este mundo, donde reina la hermosura de la naturaleza, animales como nosotros…y los políticos no existen, solo existe Dios para gobernarlo todo. Y los ángeles mantienen la paz, la armonía y la belleza de este mundo. Como verás, es por eso que ninguno de los humanos que nos buscan vuelven a sus casas para contarles a la gente lo que vieron…porque todos se van con nosotros, y ojala que tú también hagas lo mismo

Ana se quedó maravillada con lo que decía el unicornio…un mundo sin nazis, un mundo sin maldad…pero por otra parte, tampoco quería dejar a sus seres queridos

- Me encantaría ir, pero solo si puedo llevar a mis seres queridos conmigo – Dijo Ana

- emm, me temo que eso no será posible…entiéndeme, somos muy selectivos con esto. No dejamos ingresar a cualquiera

- Entonces lo siento, pero no quiero ir…no quiero dejar de lado a mis seres queridos. Tú pides que te entienda, pero tú también entiéndeme a mí

- Entiendo…bueno, es una lástima que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera…te advierto que en este mundo estas en un gran peligro, pero si es tu decisión tampoco puedo obligarte. Que seas feliz, Ana Frank

Y el unicornio desapareció dejando una mancha multicolor en el suelo

- ¡Anaaaa! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te estábamos buscando! – Grito Otto nervioso

Ana se fue con Peter y con sus padres y tuvo que aguantar todas las reprimendas y reproches habidos y por haber, y después en su casa también tuvo que aguantar los retos de Margot, su hermana mayor…

- Pero bueno, al menos valió la pena romper las reglas para visitar un bosque tan hermoso – Pensó Ana con la consciencia tranquila – Ojala vuelva a ver a ese hermoso unicornio

Pero lo que no sabía Ana era que esa fue la primera y última vez que vería a ese legendario unicornio en su vida…


End file.
